New Beginnings
by TheAgnosticCelticGuardian
Summary: In the post abridged, post season 5 world, The Ishtar family are free of their tomb-keeping and are moving to japan for a fresh start. However Marik still holds on to his memories of his thiefshipping days. And is troubled by seeing any form of Bakura again, even Ryou. Thiefshipping implied, No bad language, except OOC perhaps. Oh and Some "Seto is a nice guy" Fan-service.


For whatalovelywaytoburn on Tumblr.  
I know, technically its more of an angstshipping fic.  
But Iris by the Goo-goo dolls made me all angst-y.  
The thiefshipping is in fact mentioned though.  
Meh I don't own anyone or anything.  
I am but a humble fanfic writer.  
PLUS its' also 5:00am so I am not really sure how this is going to look.

*  
After all was done, the Pharaoh was where he belonged, in peace with his friends and memories, Marik and his siblings had no reason to continue living in the tomb their ancestors built. So they packed up what little belongings they wanted to keep. Marik held on to a few trinkets and clothes. But he had not the heart to take anything else. All his years of brooding and planning, and messing about were done. He let out a sigh as he sat for the last time upon his cold hard bed. He felt the stone with his hands and it sent a frustrated tingle to Mariks brain. Usually, he would be enraged by being back in his old home. All the terrifying things he had seen and been put through. Because the Pharaoh had banished his dark side to the shadow realm, he had no feelings of anger. The voice in the back of his mind that taught him to eat, sleep and breathe revenge had gone. This made him content. He struggled with a small smile.

"Marik, come on, we will be going now, we can not be late for our plane."  
Ishizus' voice echoed in the candle lit darkness. Marik walked to the doorway and took one look at where he had spent most of his life. It seemed insignificant now. He took a deep breath and blew out the candle by the door.

Ishizu had gotten a job at the domino museum, and had managed to get an apartment with Odeon pretty close by. She had spoken to her friends in Japan and Ryou had offered to take Marik in. He had always wanted to someone to live with in his big empty apartment.

When they landed Odeon was waiting at the airport to meet them.  
"Sister, Brother, You both look well."  
Odeon said with haste  
"We must go quickly, we do not want to be caught in the traffic"  
Marik was happy to see his brother Odeon again. He put his things in Odeons' car and took a seat in the back. He stared out the window as he pondered. He was no longer a tomb keeper. He could be anything he wanted. He had always been good at talking to people. He had a natural enthusiasm that was reflected in his speech, perhaps he could find a job about that. He looked up at the mirror as Ishizu was staring at him.  
"I was just thinking, I could get a as a spokesperson or in advertising"  
Ishizu smiled at him through the mirror.  
"Oh really? You can come around tomorrow and we can get started on finding you a job"  
Marik lowered his eyebrows "what do you mean come around? Aren't we living together?"  
Its not that he really wanted to live with his family again, he was confused as to where else he would live.  
"The Bakura boy has offered to take you in. He has an apartment to himself and wouldn't mind the company."  
Mariks mind jolted. "Bakura?" He asked trying not to sound suspicious.

~  
_Marik woke up and glanced beside him. He saw the crimson eyes of his lover staring back. _

_"Morning"  
He muttered still gazing into the blood red eyes across from him.  
"Yeah, It is"  
Bakura sighed and reached his arm around Marik to pull him closer.  
"Usually when you wake up its morning"  
He chuckled and squeezed Marik closer.  
Marik laughed.  
"You seem happy today, what's gotten into you?"  
Marik leaned back, a little worried Bakura had gone mad.  
"Nothing is wrong? Why does there need to be something wrong?"  
Bakuras smile turned into a frown.  
"If you must know, Its just I've never really been this close to someone. Ever. And I rather like it."  
Marik smiled and kissed Bakuras cheek.  
~_

"Yes, the boy, Ryou, has offered to let you stay. Isn't that nice of him."  
Marik went quiet. He hadn't seen Ryou since the duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh. Even then he couldn't quite bring himself to look at the Bakura.  
"It is nice of him, I don't know though, I might just check the place out first. Maybe I want to live by myself. I can get a place in town and you two can visit anytime you want, instead of having to bother Ryou with it. "  
Ishizu frowned.

"We are going to the game shop to see Yugi and his friends anyway, you can talk to Ryou about it there"  
Marik nodded. He knew that it would be strange to everyone else, but he didn't think he could wake up and have these misplaced feelings. It was true Marik had only been with Bakura for a short while but it never mattered how long it was. It was about how they had spent their time. Planning pranks and pointless hijinks to torture Yugi and the Pharaoh. All the times he had pawed over Bakura dance around his head the whole car drive into town.

They reached the game shop at nightfall, being back here made Marik a little un easy. They wandered up to the door and knocked. Ishizu smiled at Marik and Odeon. They were both excited to be back with their friends. Marik on the other hand was terrified. He hadn't felt so nervous before. Seeing Bakura or his host again didn't feel right. He frowned at the concrete below his feet.  
"Hello Ishizu, Come on in everyone!"  
Solomon Moto came to the door with a welcoming smile.  
The Ishtar family stepped into the game shop and out of the night air.  
The room was bright and full of shelves stacked with board games and playing cards. Marik looked around, he was already enjoying himself, looking at all of the different games Solomon sold. They were shown to the living room where everyone was waiting.  
Marik followed his siblings into the room and stood at the door. There was a wave of 'welcome backs' and handshakes. And hugs.  
Marik wrestled a sickly smile to his face. No one really noticed his out of place presence. They were just happy to see him.

He got a hug from Yugi, who barely came up to his shoulders. Marik laughed. Next was Joey. He stuck his hand out and cocked his head back  
"No 'ard feelin's about what happened at battle city right man?"  
Marik smiled and nodded  
"Yeah, sorry again about that"  
He chuckled and shook the blondes hand. Joey laughed and put his arm around Marik.  
"You know you're an alright guy"  
He patted Marik on the arm and went on to shake Odeons hand.  
Joeys sister Serenity had smothered Marik with a hug, much tighter and giggly then Yugis. Marik squeezed her back with a mutual giggle. He was beginning to feel better. Tristan followed and shook his hand with a smile, then proceeded to get Serenity a drink. Duke was after, he grinned and put an arm on Mariks shoulder.  
"Welcome home Marik"  
Duke was right, this felt more like home then anywhere Marik had ever been. He felt wanted.

He nodded and felt Duke pull his arm away in a rush as he had just spotted Tristan getting too close to Serenity.  
Marik laughed again. He sighed was met with a hug from Tea.  
"Welcome back Marik. Its been a while"  
She smiled and nodded. Marik looked over at Ishizu and his heart dropped into his stomach. She had her hand on the shoulder of a very slender pale boy with very untamed white hair. He stood in front of Marik, they exchanged looks of confusion and appreciation. Everyone in the room stopped and stared.  
"You alright then Marik?"  
Ryou said avoiding Mariks eyes.  
"Yeah, thanks. Long car ride in though"  
They both laughed awkwardly.  
Ryou looked up and caught Mariks' eyes. For a second they stared at each other. Then Ryou felt a blush run across his face. He stepped to his side and shook Odeons hand. Marik was left wondering what just happened. He had felt strange. Like he had known Ryou for a very long time. Truth be told they had really never spent much time in the same room let alone had a conversation together.

They had just settled down on whatever chair they could wrangle when the doorbell rang. Solomon got up to answer the door. Mokuba Kaiba ran in with a smile.  
"Thanks for the invite Yugi! we really appreciate it!"  
The small Kaiba moved to Marik and bowed.  
"Welcome back Marik"  
Mokuba smiled at Odeon and ran to get a drink. Solomon re entered the room followed by the older Kaiba. Seto still looked the same. He had slight grin on his face, though he hid it pretty well.  
He stopped to bow to Ishizu and she put her hand on his shoulder. They talked for a little. Marik looked at Odeon and rolled his eyes. They both giggled. Ishizu was rather fond of Seto Kaiba; he was almost as serious as her. Marik smiled at his sister as she stroked Setos' shoulder. The older Kaiba laughed and nodded his head.

"I'll see what I can do Ishizu"  
Seto turned his attention to Marik and bowed.  
"I think I can help you with your job search, I am looking for a new spokesperson for Kaiba Corp. You could come and audition if you wanted to give it a go"  
Marik blushed. He had never been given an offer like that before. He had always used his millennium rod to get what he wanted.  
"That would be brilliant, thank you Kaiba"  
Marik bowed back. Seto nodded and moved to bow to Odeon.  
Marik had never interacted with people like this before. Except his family. But that was it. He was beginning to feel like he was really home.

The night was long and full of laughter and talk. Seto and Mokuba left about an hour after they arrived. Marik was given an invite to an event at Kaiba Corp in the coming week. He was excited that he was making real life progress. He was a whirl with bliss when Ryou caught his arm.  
"Hey Marik, am I able to have a chat with you over here?"  
Ryou pulled Marik aside and put his hand on Mariks shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I feel like I've been a bit of a weirdo towards you this evening, Its not on purpose, I am very excited to have you stay with me. I get so lonely at my apartment"  
Marik was shocked. Ryou had just touched him and spoken to him like it was no big deal.  
"Oh yeah it's fine I am a little jet lagged, sorry, but there was something I wanted to talk…"  
Marik trailed off as he stared into Ryous eyes.

What was he doing? He can't do this here. Not in front of everyone.  
"Oh really what was it?"  
Ryous face lit up. Marik felt kind of bad. But he had to make up something.  
"I will be staying with Ishizu and Odeon for a little, But I will uh come around to have a look at your place sometime"  
He gulped, immediately regretting what he had just said.  
" Oh Alright"  
Ryou frowned and took his hand off Mariks shoulder.  
"You can come around anytime."  
Ryou turned his head to the rest of his friends.  
"I uh have to go now. Its getting late, I'll see you soon Marik"  
Marik nodded as Ryou wandered over to say goodbye to everyone else.  
For the first time that night Marik felt bad.

~

_"Alright, fine, if getting your revenge is more important to you then I am, you wouldn't let me do this"  
Marik said as he leaned in an kissed Bakura on the lips.  
He felt Bakuras skin, it was hot with frustration._

_Bakura kissed him back, with more passion then he had ever done before. Marik closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He almost didn't notice Bakuras hand on his face.  
Marik ended the kiss and looked up at Bakuras' blood red eyes.  
"I'll be gone by tomorrow night, Ishizu and I are going back to Egypt."  
"Oh good, no more distractions for me"  
"I can't believe you are being like this"  
Marik felt his temper rise.  
"Just go Marik, now, just leave like everyone else"  
Marik felt tears in his eyes as he picked up his things and left.  
He made sure to slam the door appropriately._

_He waited by the door for a little. He couldn't find the will to leave.  
"Now I am alone again, the way I should be, that way I always have been, that's better"  
He heard Bakura tell himself. Marik shook his head and left the building.  
_~

The apartment Ishizu had wasn't too far away from anything. It was raining hard on the drive there. Marik had been thinking about what happened with him and Ryou. He was feeling horrible. He had been such a jerk to Ryou. Marik decided he was going to apologise to him immediately. When the car pulled up to the curb Marik leaned forward in the car and smiled.  
"I'm going to Ryous. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you guys tomorrow"  
He jumped out of the car before anyone could say anything. It was raining hard. But Ryous apartment was just three blocks from Ishizus. Marik ran along the puddles. He had never run in the rain before It was a little profound. He felt like he was finally doing the right thing. He ran without pause the whole way. He had always kept himself in peek physical condition.

It wasn't long until he reached the building Ryou lived at. Marik knocked on the door. Every inch of him was soaking wet and shivering. He knocked louder now. He needed Ryou to answer. He needed to tell him everything. He sniffed and knocked once more on the door. To his surprise the door opened before he could finish his knock. Ryou had a bathrobe on and a towel in his hand.  
"Oh, hey Marik, do you want to look around? Come on in."  
Marik breathed as he stared at the boy. His hair was a mess, a perfect spikey mess. He felt his heart start to race as he thought how much Ryou looked like his Yami right now.

"I am sorry it's so late and everything but I needed a place to be right now."  
Marik said shivering. Ryou smiled and moved out the way of the door.  
Marik wandered in and stood right next to Ryou. The pale boy had not been expecting Marik to be standing right there as he shut the door. Marik felt a smile brush across his face.  
"sorry again, I am dripping all over the place."  
Ryou shrugged  
"Its okay, Oh here"  
Ryou handed him the towel he had in his hand.

"Listen," Marik started  
"I wanted to talk to you about your Yami"  
Marik said wiping his face and his hair with the towel.  
Ryou turned away from Marik and sighed.  
"What about him, He was a horrible twisted man who made my life hell. I don't know you like the others but If you got along with HIM then you must have been not very nice yourself.  
Ryou was almost yelling. Marik jumped at the tone of Ryous voice, it sounded remarkably like his Yami.

"I know you might not really know who I am, trust me I had a Yami myself. The whole thing can seem like a hazy memory"  
Marik began as he stepped closer to the boy.  
"I couldn't bring myself to do this earlier but I feel like I should"  
a welt was growing in Mariks throat, and he felt water gather in his eyes.  
"You may have hated your Yami, but you and I were the only ones who understood him. He felt all your pain and you felt his. Not only were you his host, you were his reason to live."  
Marik grabbed the white haired boys hand and looked right into his brown tearfilled eyes.

"You and I were all he had in this world. For a little while he forgot his rage and his compulsion for revenge. I know you wont be able to look at me the same, or look at me at all, but I loved your Yami and what he meant to me. We both saw the good side in him because he wanted us to. Although it wasn't that good, It was the best he could do. If you can't remember him the way I do then remember the life he endured"

Tears were flowing like blood from Mariks face.  
"Underneath the hatred and anger and brutality, Akefia was just a scared lonely child. Until he found his heart again. He use to call for you in his sleep.  
Ryou, no matter how many horrible things he put you through, he had been put through them 3000 times over. He had been that way 3000 years It was all he remembered how to do, Its difficult to stop doing something you have been doing for a long time."

Marik took a breath and pulled Ryou closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and held him. Ryou brought his arms up and wrapped them around Marik. Clinging on for his life. Both of them needed this. They needed each other. It was because of Akefia they were brought together and Marik wasn't going to let another person go from his life. He pulled away from the boy and stuck out his hand.  
"We have never really been properly introduced, my name is Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third"  
He sniffed as he looked into Ryous tear stained eyes.  
Ryou smiled and let out a broken chuckle.  
"Hello Marik, my name is Ryou Bakura, I'd love for you to live here with me."  
Marik spluttered and nodded.  
"I would love to live with you Ryou Bakura."

* * *

I found the line tool. lol  
I will sleep now.  
not sure this story was worth an all nighter.  
we will see.

Also, the whole Marik working for Kaiba Corp is going to be another story. as requesed by a close friend of mine.


End file.
